7 Reasons to Love Puzzleshipping: Drabble Collection
by diamond-from-black-dust
Summary: Just a cute little collection of Puzzleshipping guaranteed to make you laugh and smile. Rated K through T. Please read and review:)
1. Yuugi is too nice

7 Reasons to Love Puzzleshipping: Drabble Collection

Yuugi's too nice. Rated K

Written by dizzy

* * *

"Aibou?" Yami asked looking at his amethyst eyed partner.

"Yes Yami" Yuugi said meeting his darker half's eyes.

"You're too nice" Yami stated, he scooted over to Yuugi.

"I'm too nice?" Yuugi questioned.

"Yes, you are. You wouldn't harm a fly. You stopped me when Kaiba was on the edge." Yami stated as slid in his long fingers into Yuugi's tri colored hair.

"So what if I am, I couldn't let him get hurt. He's our friend" Yuugi said watching Yami.

"Yes he is our friend" Yami said pecking Yuugi's lips.

"Mpph!" was Yuugi response Yami crushed their lips together.

Finally when the pair broke the kiss Yuugi was left breathless.

"Do you not like me being nice?" Yuugi questioned.

"No, I don't mind if you are too nice Aibou. It makes you who you are." Yami said, pressing his lips chastely to Yuugi's.

"Why did you say it if you don't mind it?" Yuugi asked curiously.

"Just pointing it out I guess" Yami said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well I was only to nice to let you kiss me, now wasn't I" Yuugi said with 'the smirk' (don't ask, its too cumbersome to explain :) "And Maybe I am too nice but now I won't be" Yuugi said as he darted off the couch and down the hall to their bedroom.

"Aibou!" Yami shouted as Yuugi shut the door, he laughed, it wasn't even locked but Yami didn't need to know that.

"Aibou! Open this door!" Yami shouted playfully, jiggling the door handle, "Aibou!"

Yuugi giggled and when he couldn't take it he removed his body from the door. Yami shoved the door open, he smirks and walked to Yuugi in long, powerful strides. He pinned the boy to the wall near the nightstand. He pressed his knees in between the boy's knees as he held the boy's arms above his head as he kissed the younger boy roughly.

"I love you..Aibou" Yami mumbled against Yuugi's lips, he was still out of breath. Yuugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as he pulled Yami into another breath stealing kiss.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Read and review! No flames. :D


	2. Yuugi's Allowance

7 Reasons to Love Puzzleshipping: Drabble Collection

Yuugi's allowance- Rating K

Written by dizzy

* * *

While the Mutuo family was not rich like the Kaiba's, they had money for what they needed and Yuugi always had the things he needed in life with a few wants here and here along the way. Most recently Yuugi and his dark, Yami had been given an allowance for helping Jii-chan around the Game Shop. Money that he could use for anything he wanted or needed. While Yuugi would save and then go buy, Yami however used all his money on one thing and one thing only.

Plushies, Yami had a whole army of Duel Monsters ranging from Dark Magician Girl to Insect Queen.

Yuugi eeped as he heard a small squeak under his foot, for a moment he thought it was a mouse. He breathed out a sigh of annoyance and relief when he realized that it was just a blushie, a blue eyes plushie that Kaiba hated Yami for having, this one squeaked. Yuugi picked up the plushie and marched up the stairs. He came upon he and Yami's shared bedroom.

Yuugi wrapped lightly on the door before he heard Yami's voice telling him to come in. Before Yuugi could get two words out he gasped. Plushies, plushies were everywhere. Some on the dresser, on top of the TV on the bed but most littered the floor in layers. He gasped again as he heard a squeak under his foot.

"Yami! What in Ra's name happened to our room!" Yuugi exclaimed, creating a storm of squeaks as he sat down on the full sized bed.

"I had no place to put them" Yami said, hugging his favorite, a Dark Magician plushie. The companion plushie of the Dark Magician was on Yuugi's pillow.

Yuugi sighed, "Yami they can't stay in here"

Yami looked as if he were ready to cry as Yuugi pulled his boyfriend close.

"Yami you can put them in bins and keep them safe in the attic" Yuugi said petting his lover's hair.

"I can't part with all of them" Yami whined, as Yuugi stroked his hair.

Yuugi sighed, "Keep 5" Yuugi said.

Yami whined like a starving pup, Yuugi sighed again, "7" he muttered.

Yami whimpered again, giving Yuugi the same puppy eyes Yuugi always gave him when he wanted something.

Yuugi sighed again and crossed his arms over his thin chest.

"10 and that's it" he said sternly. Yami jumped up and smiled as he collected his ten plushies. He set them on the bed as Yuugi got onto his knees and helped pack the others. Yami kissed everyone of the plushies that got placed in boxes. Yuugi sighed and rolled his eyes as the 8 grey bins were placed in the corner of the attic away from the window so no one would steal them.

Yuugi rolled his eyes again as he and Yami walked back to their bedroom. "Feel better now?" Yuugi as he lied down on the bed with Yami's head resting on his chest.

Yami nodded as if he were a small child as Yuugi sighed. Yami cuddled his Dark Magician plushie close to his chest.

"Tell my Aibou thank you for allowing my to keep you" he told the plushie as he leaned up and captured Yuugi's lips. Yuugi smiled and leaned into the kiss.

"Love you Aibou" Yami said smirking as he pressed his lips to Yuugi's again.

"Thank you" Yami said holding up the Dark Magician plushies, pressing his little lips to Yuugi's.

Yuugi giggled as Yami shouted, "Hands off my Aibou" as he brought Yuugi's lips to his, holding him there.

* * *

TBC!

Read and Review my lovie bugs. No flames, I will make shrimp kabobs. Love you all my beautiful readers. :D


	3. Aibou?

7 Reasons to Love Puzzleshipping: Drabble Collection

Aibou?- Rating T

Written by dizzy

Yuugi to Yami mind link /...\

Yami to Yuugi mind link /.../

* * *

/Aibou What are you Doing?/ Yami asked through he and Yuugi's mind link.

/I'm doing a hand stand\ Yuugi responded as he tried to pull his shirt down, which showed allowed the bottom of his nipples to show. He blushes and crashed down onto the carpet below.

/Are you Alright, my Aibou?/ Yami asked, lazily climbing off the couch.

Yuugi nodded and rubbed his back side, where he had landed. Yami smirked and wrapped his arms around Yuugi lithe form.

/I love You Aibou/ Yami stated pecking Yuugi's soft lips.

/Love you too, my dark\ Yuugi said as he shivered while Yami's hands tweaked his semi-erect nipples.

/I love you sooo much.../ Yami spoke through the link as Yuugi felt him go hard.

Yuugi blushed and placed his hands on Yami's crotch. Just as things were about to get good the phone rang. Yami cursed allowed and went to answer the phone.

Yami cursed down on the accursed piece of technology, "Pharaoh" the voice on the other end hissed.

"Ryou requests your Hikari's presence for a party tonight" the white haired spirit said into the phone.

"Oh the party!" Yuugi exclaimed as he rushed off to the bedroom.

"You Will pay for interrupting me and my Aibou" Yami growled down on the phone.

Bakura chuckled and hung up as he smirked and looked to Ryou.

"Kura, what did I say about your behavior on the phone" Ryou said sternly.

Bakura sighed as Ryou pulled him close, his green eyes making Bakura melt. "Kindness and Courtesy" he repeated as he captured Ryou's soft lips.

* * *

That's all for tonight and sorry for the lack of lemon. This is K through T, sorry guys. Maybe I'll do a lemon later. Who knows? :D

Read and review!

No flames.

-diamond-from-black-dust-


	4. You love Me?

7 Reasons to Love Puzzleshipping: Drabble Collection

You Love Me? Rated K plus

This story takes place before Yuugi and Yami get together.

Written by dizzy

Yami to Yuugi mind link, /.../

Yuugi to Yami mind link, /...\

_'thoughts'_

*By the way, the movie mentioned in this fic is real. Its called Dark Skies, all credits and ownership goes to the owners and makers of the movies. Its a scary movie that's why I used it.*

* * *

Yami was in the kitchen pacing back and forth as he eyed the living where his Aibou sat, his amethyst eyes transfixed on the television. The 5,000 year old spirit sighed. _'How on Earth am I going to tell him?'_ Yami asked himself. He enter the warmly decorated living room. Yuugi smiled and greeted his Yami, his amethyst eyes made Yami melt every time he saw them. Yami returned the greeting with a smile of his own.

"What are you watching Aibou?" Yami asked curiously as he watched the images flicker across the television screen.

"Its called Dark Skies" Yuugi said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Yami frowned and watched over to the window. Yuugi giggled and pulled the plaid blanket closer around his shoulders as Yami sat back down.

"Its about Aliens, its kinda scary" Yuugi said shivering.

Yami frowned and scooted over so he was closer to Yuugi. He smiled and placed an arm around Yuugi's small, delicate shoulders. Yuugi smiled softly and faced Yami, their eyes met for a moment for an Alien moved on the screen, which caused Yuugi to make a scared sound. Yami frowned again and pulled his Aibou close.

Yami had always hated when Yuugi was afraid or worried. Most of them he was scared for Yami or worried about him. Yuugi cared deeply for his darker half and he had always secretly longed for the feel of Yami's lips on his own.

Yuugi smiled as he felt Yami flinch a little when the grey, misshapen Alien loomed over the young boy. Yuugi gasped and buried his face in Yami's shoulder. Yami smiled slightly and brought Yuugi closer to him.

/Hush Aibou, its just a movie. You're fine, I'm right here/ Yami said through he and Yuugi's mind link as Yuugi clung to his arm.

/Yami...\ Yuugi whined the woman screamed.

Yami pulled his Aibou close, so their faces were only a few inches away. Yuugi blushed and looked down at his lap. Yami gently tilted Yuugi's chin up, gently and ever so softly brushing his lips against Yuugi's.

Yuugi gasped as he felt Yami's tongue brush his lips, he opened his mouth, granted Yami access. Yami smiled and wrapped both arms around Yuugi while Yuugi placed his arms on Yami's shoulders, steadying himself. He melted like ice in the desert as Yami's fingers traced patterns on his back.

Sadly due to the need of air the two broke apart. Yuugi blushed and moved his arms so they were around Yami's mid-section. Yami smiled and pulled his small Aibou close to him.

/I love you Aibou/ he said through the link as he brushed his lips against the top of Yuugi's head.

Yuugi giggled softly as Yami kissed him again /I love you too Yami\

Yami smiled as both sets of their eyes turned back to the screen as light poured into the house. The Aliens approached and went for the boy. Yuugi gasped and clung to Yami. Yami though he'd never admit it, was terrified as the Aliens grabbed the eldest boy.

The next scene shocked them more as the boy's younger tried to get his brother to answer from a walkie talkie. Yuugi looked and Yami horrified as they heard a voice come back through the static. Both gasped as they clicked the television off. Yuugi jumped as the power went out. Yami pulled his Aibou close and pressed his lips to Yuugi's.

/Shh its okay, I'm here/ Yami said as he pulled Yuugi in for another kiss.

* * *

Yeah I know its kinda angsty but what are you going to do. Puzzleshipping is a passion of mine as is Katsuya Jonouchi, remember I have DIBS ON HIM!

Keep reading, the next chapter will be up today.


	5. Pick up The Phone

7 Reasons to Love Puzzleshipping: Drabble Collection

Pick Up the Phone-Rated K plus

Written by dizzy

Yami to Yuugi mind link, /.../

Yuugi to Yami mind link, /...\

_"Italics are phone conversations"_

*I mention a movie in this fic but its not named because I don't know If there is a movie like this. If it does exist then all credit goes to its owners*

* * *

Yuugi and Yami were currently engrossed in watching a scary movie marathon. Yuugi was clinging to Yami as hard and close as he could. Yami had his arms around Yuugi tightly. He was honestly afraid that the television had Shadow powers and would take Yuugi away if he didn't hold on tight.

Both males jumped when the phone rang. Yuugi and Yami both looked at each other. They were currently watching a movie where the victims would get a phone, describing how they would die and 3 days later it would happen.

Yami looked to Yuugi as their eyes both followed the trail to the sound of the ringing phone.

/Yami! The phone...its ringing...\ Yuugi said, his fear could be felt through the mind link.

/Well don't answer it! I died once and I don't want to die again!/ Yami said as his eyes stayed glued to the ringing phone.

/Oh and I'm sure that you want me to get it! Screw that!\ exclaimed Yuugi through the link.

/Aibou! Watch your language!/ Yami scolded.

/You watch your language! When you stubbed your toe the other day you threatened to sent my dresser to the Shadow Realm\ Yuugi said between giggles.

Yami glared at his Aibou and stood up.

"Yami!" Yuugi said, worry clear in his voice.

Yami gulped as he picked the phone up. "_Hello...?_" he said shakily.

"_Uh hey Yami_" Jou said from the other end.

Yami took a deep breath and said, /It was just Jonouchi/

Yuugi took a deep breath and went to stand by Yami.

"_Jou are you there?_" Yami asked.

"_Who's Jou?_"A deep voice on the other end asked, "_You will be chained to a wall and have your eyeball gouged out!_"

Both Yuugi and Yami screamed as they dashed out the door and up the stairs.

* * *

Jou and Seto were cracking up on the other end of the phone.

"That was just mean Seto" Jou said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"But worth it" Seto said smiling at Jou.

"Okay no more" Jou said between giggles.

Just then the phone rang. Seto smirked and went to answer it.

"_It just so happens that we know it was you_" Yami growled down on the phone.

Seto chuckled, "_It was Jou's idea_"

"WAS NOT!" Jou exclaimed.

"_Look behind you_" Yami said before he hung up, chuckling.

Both Seto and Jou screamed as Yuugi dresser stood in the center of the kitchen with a horrid red glow around it. Jou hid behind Seto as they backed up.

"Note to self" Seto said, "Never prank call someone with Shadow Powers!"

* * *

I am so bad I know but I just love Jou as I said, so yep it is Puzzleshipping and Puppyshipping. My two loves!

Keep reading!


	6. Happy Valentine's Day!

7 Reasons to Love Puzzleshipping: Drabble Collection

Happy Valentine's Day! Rated K plus

Written by dizzy

Yami to Yuugi mind link, /.../

Yuugi to Yami mind link, /...\

* * *

Yuugi giggled as Yami put an arm around him. Yami smiled softly. It seemed that Domino City was painted pink for Valentine's Day. On either side of the couple was another couple. Otogi and Honda held hands, Seto had a hand on Jou's hip. Bakura had an arm around Ryou's waist and Marik and Malik were in the middle of a make out session, while walking.

"Get a room you two" Honda said laughing.

Marik mumbled something definitely not nice under his breath with Malik giggled.

Finally the group reached their destination. A bar and grill that Jou and Honda had worked at before. A quaint place but now it was pink. All pink.

"Its so Pink..." Bakura said his eyes wide with horror. Ryou giggled as pulled him inside. He dug his heels in the ground.

All the Yami's looked shocked as their respective Hikari's dragged them inside.

Jou and Honda were greeted by two girls, one blonde and the other a red head. Both Honda and Jou embraced them and led the rest of the group a large, round booth in the back.

Bakura, Marik and Yami looked around the pink furnishing.

"SO PINK!" they all said together.

The Hikari's and the others laughed. "Yep, for the week of Valentine's Day we replace everything so its pink" the cheery red head says giggling.

Her blonde counterpart smiles as they leave to go get menu's.

"Come on its not that bad" Yuugi stated, "I think its nice" he said smiling at Yami.

"You like this!" Yami exclaimed. "Please Ra give me my Yuugi back!"

Yuugi rolled his eyes as the girls came back with drink menu's and food menu's.

"Who wants to start?" The blonde asked happily.

"I'll have an iced tea and Yami will have a Coca-Cola" Yuugi said smiling as he closed the drink menu, the girl smile and wrote it down.

"I'd love some peach tea" Ryou said, "In the pot, if you have it And Kura will have a draft beer, no ale" Ryou said catching a glare from Bakura from using his nickname in public.

The waitresses smiled as they moved down the table. "I'll have a Diet Coke" Malik said, "And he'll have a Blue Moon. He's just not ready to give into the pink yet" both waitresses giggled as they moved down the table.

"White wine" Seto said, "Puppy?"

"Yeah I'll take a Blue Moon Belgian White Ale" Jou said with a smile.

"Red wine" Otogi said checking his phone. Honda glared at the accursed piece of technology in his lover's hands, "A Corona Light with lime for me"

"We'll be back in a little while" the two said smiling as they skipped away.

After minutes of chit chat the drinks were brought and soon the food arrived as well.

Yuugi, Malik, Jou and Ryou gigled as they counted down from 10.

Just then a large pink cake plopped down in front of them. The Yami's and Seto froze while the others giggled.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" the group of cute Uke's shouted.

* * *

Yup I said it. ''Uke, Uke, Uke! I hope you all enjoyed this one! I was laughing the whole time I was writing it! Only on more chapter!


	7. Following the Lines

7 Reasons to Love Puzzleshipping: Drabble Collection

Following the Lines- Rated T

Written by dizzy

Yami to Yuugi mind link, /.../

Yuugi to Yami mind link, /...\

* * *

/Hey Yami?\ Yuugi asked through the mind link he shared with his dark.

/Yes Aibou/ Yami responded.

/Would you follow me?\ Yuugi asked, while locking eyes with his Yami.

/Follow you? Where?/ Yami asked, concern etched on his handsome features

/I don't know, like if I moved, would you go?\

/Of course I would/ Yami said crawling over to Yuugi.

"I would follow you to the ends of the Earth my Aibou" Yami said while he stroked Yuugi's cheek. "Why were you planning to go somewhere Aibou?" Yami asked.

"No I was just wondering" Yuugi said shrugging his small shoulders.

Yami nodded and pressed his lips to Yuugi's. Sweat clung to his skin from the heat. Yuugi gently moved Yami off him.

"Its too hot.." Yuugi complained, fanning himself with his hands.

"Let me cool you off" Yami said with a devious smirk on his face.

"Yami...!" Yuugi moaned and Yami pushed his shirt down.

Yami began trailing his tongue along the contours of Yuugi's collar bone, going down to trace his shoulders. Yuugi moaned out he left Yuugi's cool tongue trace on his skin.

Yami pulled away with a smirk. "Cooler now?" he asked with a smirk.

Yuugi nodded "Why did you stop?"

"Because If I kept going I couldn't stop" Yami said.

"Then don't stop" Yuugi said smiling as Yami's tongue went back to its work.

* * *

Ugh I hated the ending for this but oh well it was a good one. Again sorry for the lack of lemon but its K through T so ya. I hope you all enjoyed! This unfortunately is the last chapter. All awesome things must come to an end. But it was so fun to write **:3**


End file.
